Valor Rising
by Kerashana
Summary: This is my second crack at writing a story I've got floating around in my head. It takes several things and inserts them into the 40k Verse, including but not just, Inter-Dimensional Schisms, Elves  Real ones , and Magic. Sorry i don't have a better sum.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so hello. This is an attempt to make my story 'Chronicles of a Wayward Traveler' more readable and less one sided.

* * *

><p>I had been running through dimensional rifts for the last week trying to escape a particularly nasty group of assassins and had finally just managed to give them the slip, but now…<p>

"Where the hell am I?" I wonder allowed as I took down the dimensional coordinates on my PDA.

"WAAAAAGH!" It was loud and nasty sounding and to top it off it was coming my way. Quickly I scanning the area for anything I could use to his advantage but true to form there was nothing. _Well could be worse… _I thought.

Then the things that were making the sound came around a bolder. "Well damn; figures Orks would be in this dimension too…" I muttered as I readied my hand gun, Rising Sun; though most would call it a hand cannon it was only a .45 semi-auto handgun given to my long ago by a dear friend, it was also probably the fact that it was a Rail Enhanced weapon, or to be more precise using techniques on Arcanum and technology not even I yet understood.

The Ork charge was interrupted by a sudden crack of thunder and the thump of a body hitting the ground. A quick succession of seven more cracks and the biggest Ork was surrounded by a pile of his kin.

"Yeh, killed MEH BO–CRACK-" and the last Ork hit the ground.

I walked over to the dead Orks and rummaged through there corpse, to my distress I didn't find anything worth while except a about eighty red gems. When he picked them up I instantly knew there were souls in them. As I put them in a pocket I said "Interesting I wonder what these are for…"

She was a 'Banshee' sent out to retrieve the Waystones of her fallen comrades. She did not understand why the 'Farseer' had tasked her and just her with this important task, but the Farseer had told her in no uncertain terms that this was the path she must tred for her people and for herself.

"Oh, Mother what have you-." She was cut off mid contemplation by a crack of thunder followed by six more rapid cracks and then a final one after a couple seconds.

Her curiosity peaked by this; so she cautiously made her way towards where the sound came from only to find… and Eldar? He was in the clothes of a Mon'Keigh but… his ears there where soo long and elegant (maybe nine inches; well over the Eldars five inches) and they came to a fine point.

As she crept forward with all the stealth she could muster, she took note of him, he had medium length light brown hair, and he stood 5'9" taller then her, but she was short even by Mon'Keigh standards. He wore a black trench coat over black metal boots, white read and black digital camouflage pants, a blood red shirt under a black tactical vest, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand, and a black sword similar to the ones space marines use.

She was so carried away inspecting him she didn't notice the rock tell it was too late. She had accidentally kicked a rock sending it tumbling across the ground a few feet. But it was enough to make him turn towards her. Giving her a good look at his face it was angular, what really caught her attention was his eye's they where a steel blue but the right one had a slit pupil with a red outline, but what really unsettled her was the black glow to them.

I heard the skittering of a rock being kicked and looked over to see someone in white armor of some kind with a weird egg like helmet. To be honest most people wouldn't have even noticed her but… well I've had far more practice then most people.

"Come on out, I'm not going to hurt you." I said in my normally soothing and gentle tone.

"Who… Who are you?" she tentatively asked as she slowly got up and reluctantly walked into the open. She was terrified… in retrospect it was probably the eyes.

"I am KenRu Kerashana, one of the Ru'Elvah." I replied with a slight bow.

_KenRu Kerashana? What a strange name and what is a Ru'Elvah._ She thought to herself.

"It is only proper that you tell me your name, now that you know mine." This KenRu said with a slight smirk.

"…My… My name is Ellis'Val Esu'Dalna, Eldar Banshee, Daughter of the Farseer of the Craftworld Yme-Loc. Now what is a Ru'Elvah?" She wasn't sure why she was giving so much information but it felt right.

"The Ru'Elvah, or Rune Elves in common are well Elves." He said this last part as if it was obvious then he asked. "So what's an Eldar? Probably another sub race of the Elvah, no?"

"I… I don't know." She said thoughtfully.

"Doesn't really matter; If you will excuse me Dear Ellis; I'll be on my way." He said as he walked past her towards the north.

This caused her to take a step back but when she saw I meant her no harm she stammered out "W-wait i-it's d-dangerous that way." _Why did he say 'Dear Ellis'?_ She thought to herself as she watched him go… but something was pulling her, telling her to follow.

_What the hell possessed me to say 'Dear Ellis'? That's not like me… odd. _I thought to my self as I walked on it was a nice forest but I could feel the sorrow and blood shed. –Snap- _That was most defiantly a twig… someone's following me._

I spun around right arm going behind my back grabbing Rising Sun and froze… It was Ellis… she was following me?

"Hey little one, why are you following me?" I called out into the undergrowth, unsurprisingly Ellis tentatively stepped out.

"I… Why are you going that way? Don't you know there are Imperials that way?" She said softly.

"Imperials? And that should mean what to me?" I asked as I motioned for her to follow and started off again. After a couple seconds reluctance she follows.

"You don't know of the Mon'Keigh?" She asked incredulously.

"Mon'Keh… Monkey? Damn now theirs a word I haven't heard in… well lets just say a VERY long time." I said with a shake of my head.

After a moment of silence Ellis asked, "Why do you speak in Low Gothic?"

This made me laugh a bit. "That's easy. Here see if you can understand me." Stopping and looking directly into her helmets eye pieces I spoke to her. "Est'u Dal'Nu Ro Sho'Zu Ru'Ja Ni'Ko Ra'Nal (Est-oo Dal-Noo Rō Shō-Zu Ru-Ja Ne-Ku Ra-Nall)"

Cocking her head to the side Ellis just asked "Huh?"

With I light chuckle I started walking again and said, "That would be my native tongue, if you could understand it you would know that I will soon reach my destination, and further more it would also mean, since you haven't been traveling with me tell now that 'this is your last chance for us to part ways'."

After a couple minutes of silence Ellis replied, "I wish to join you, I feel that our fates are already bound together."

"That's fine with me, but you may never be able to return to this place… this Dimension again." It was a simple thing but something that had to be said.

After a few more minutes of silence she said, "I… I can accept that, my fate now leads somewhere new, and I shall follow it."

"Fate?" This made me laugh, "Fate is what you make it and nothing else. Will you follow your 'Fate' or will you make your own? It is a simple concept but one that changes everything."

After only a couple hours of relative silence, we started hearing the sounds of battle. Then I felt it, their where demons up ahead... This is going to be… fun?

I turned to Ellis and said "Well, lil' one hope you can keep up." And I was off and running. To my surprise Ellis was actually managing to keep up with me. Now this wouldn't normally be an issue except that I was using an artifact to displace me spacially ever so slightly allowing me to travel a greater distance then I would normally be able to in less time leaving almost no sign of my passing and making me appear as if I were a phantasm.

When we arrived at the battle, it was to find that demons were fighting against what I assumed were humans in armor; judging by there size they were some kind of super soldiers.

As I halted at the edge of the fighting Ellis rushed right past me and started fighting the closest demon. I noticed some things there were also normal humans here both fighting for and against the demons.

"I CALL YOU, COME FORTH ONCE MORE. EVLANCE, BLADE OF PURITY, HEED MY CALL AND CLEAVE THROUGH ALL THE CORRUPTION BEFORE ME." With this, a long sword with a white glowing blade materialized in front of me. As I reached out and grabbed its hilt; four demons pealed off of the main force and charged me.

As these foul monstrosities attacked me with there swords. I sidestepped the first slash, parried the second with my sword, and finely removed the demons head. Judging by the looks of terror on there faces and the fact that they were slowly backing away from me, the dead demon at my feet should have dissipated and returned to whatever hell they came from.

With a vicious grin I mentally reached inward and pulled on the fount of power with in me. Calling on the powers of the universe I pulled mana into me and channeled it into a mass banishing spell, but instead of working how a banishing spell should work I twisted it to destroy the beings of the demons I banished. _That was odd I wonder what that other power I felt was…_ Then after evening the odds I waded into battle.

The first group I came across was a group of humans attempting to hold off some demons. I lead my entrance with four arrows of divine energy and a charge. My arrows took two of the demons and one of the humans aligned with the demons. I followed this up with a thrust, parry, slash that killed another demon and left the last one off balance, which didn't last long seeing there chance the Imperials pressed the attack killing the rest of the humans and the last demon here.

Seeing that these were dead I strode over to the humans and called out, "Where is the commander of your forces, I wish to offer my services."

A human in a great cloak with a sword like chainsaw and a pistol of some kind replied, "You will find Lord Rex, that at the heart of our lines but I doubt he will speak with you, Xeno."

"Ah, thank you good, sir. If you can I advise falling back to secondary defenses I can since more of their taint approaching." I said to the human the looking around I found Ellis cautiously approaching, so to her I said, "Hurry up, Ellis time in precious."

As we walked past the Imperial lines they bombarded us with murderous glares, but when one went to raise his gun to shoot at us. He stopped dead as the one in the great cloak stopped him with a glare that said if he shot at us without orders he would die.

The powers KenRu displayed left her confused. They weren't from the warp she could tell that much but… if they weren't from the warp what were they?

As we approached the heart of the Imperial lines I could see the armored figures where fighting with dark and corrupted versions. Then I saw one of them get knocked down and was about to be killed before he could recover. Without even thinking about it Evlance was spinning end over end. When the fallen soldier got up and realized what had just happened he looked over to me and arched an eyebrow when I gave him a half salute as a 'your welcome' and made my was over to him.

He was big maybe about eight feet or so, and wore blue armor with a symbol of a raven with a single drop of blood on it. He was wielding a sword in one hand and had a strange metal hood like device.

"I thank you for the assistance, Xeno." He said as he pulled the sword out of the dead behemoth next to him, inspecting it then handing it to me saying "An interesting blade you have, it seems to counter the influence of the warp."

Before he could say anymore I cut in with. "Warp? Huh, never heard of that before."

Raising his eyebrow yet again he then asked the big question. "What is your business, Xeno."

With a sigh I said, "I…" I stopped looked over at Ellis and corrected myself, "WE have business in this area, so I thought to trade our services as mercenaries for free passage."

"And that business would be?" He asked, well more of demanded.

"My business is my own, but if you must know it is a simple matter that if all goes well will make this my only interaction with the Imperium." I told him with a shrug.

"Fine, I shall let Force Commander Rex decide." He said as he led us towards the back of the line where I saw a few figures one being someone as big as the one leading us talking with a normal human in. Then I noticed a heavily augmented human running to them with something in his hand. The item was… wait… "SHIT, don't let him get that item it wi—" I was already to late the human grabbed it and started laughing.

"FINELY, the power is mine." HE roared as he began to change. With in not but a few seconds he was… well something, it was the equivalent to a Arch-Demon but… different.

From beside me I heard Ellis gasp and say, "A Daemon Prince."

Well, FUCK. There goes my day. Looking at the figure next to me he was growling out 'Litanies of Hate' and already charging. It seemed I was the only one to realize we, all of the forces were no longer were we had been. But now wasn't the time to figure that riddle out. Looking over at Ellis I saw she was she was still next to me.

"Let's go they will need our help if they are to defeat this thing." He called to her as he started charging it. Then he was gone. After blinking a couple times she found him again, somehow he had teleported behind the Daemon and was calling out to the others there and organizing the assault from the middle of it all.

She started charging. _I'll be damned if I let these Mon'Keigh do all the fighting._ Then she was in among them, in the dance that was war. Slashing and stabbing but the Daemon seemed to shrug it all off.

Then the worst happened, they were all knocked away. Most were knocked but somehow she managed to avoid most of it. But when she came to her senses the Daemon was bearing down on KenRu. With out a second thought or any hesitation she was charging the Daemon, and to her surprise she felt no fear even as the Daemons blade came down.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Ellis come charging at the Arch-Demon… no it was a Daemon Prince what ever that was. It had been bearing down on me judging by its positioning, but when she charged it, it had changed focus to her. They were in the glorious dance of combat, she was dodging and slashing but then she miscalculated. The Daemon Princes sword came in a thrust but she misread it. I willed my self to move but nothing happened, and then I slowly started to get up, the world in bullet time. But I was to slow the sword pierced right through her spraying visceral and blood everywhere.

"NO!" I cried out as I through Evlance at the Daemon Prince I called out. "DEATHBRINGER! AWAKEN!" and drew my black sword, Deathbringer. The eye on the hand guard opened, and in my head I heard, 'To War, I return once again.' With that I charged the surprised Daemon, stepping behind him and cleaving him in half, and watched as he was devoured by my blade.

I then rushed over to Ellis, and pulled off her helmet.

"Did…" She coughed up gout of blood, "Did I do good?" or some reason this was effecting me more then it should have I had seen thousands of friends I new better then her die.

As tears began to roll down my checks, I could hear people getting up and closing in on us. "Yeah, you did good… but this is NOT your end." With this I sheathed Deathbriner, and removed my gloves to reveal a symbol on the back of each hand.

Cupping my hands together I breathed into them igniting a white flame, which I reverently placed into her wounds. When I removed my hands she ignited with it.

The flames they were so warm and comforting but… they were burning she could feel them burning away at her. Yet; it felt like a weight had been lifted from her soul. Then her body began to tingle, then change her wound healed but there was more she could tell but… was unsure what it really was.

Good the infusion had worked, she would survive even if she… well so much for her armor. Whipping off my trench coat I wrapped it around her. With her stable and able to move again I looked around and realized where we were. With a sigh I got up and turned to see several guns pointed at me and… a lot of questions.

"Okay… well before you ask any questions here's to freebies. One that was not what ever this warp power you people use is, two… well we are no longer in your dimension." This got a mixed response the five augmented people started muttering to themselves, while the rest ether looking dumb or incredulous.

"So, what you expect us to believe what some Xeno says?" Demanded who I assumed was Force Commander Rex, as he stepped forward.

"Simple, if you were even half the soldier people claim you are you would have noticed that our surroundings have changed." I said as I reached into one of the pouches on my vest and pulled out a power bar. This action managed to get a reaction from Rex in the form of a quizzical look. "What? It's been twelve days, since I last ate."

"Fair enough." Then to his entourage he said, "Call all the units back and get me a head count."

One of the other people like Rex, answered "As you wish Brother-Captain." And stood there probably using some kind of com system.

"So then, who are you Xeno?" Rex asked diplomatically, as I took a bite of my power bar and walked over to Evlance and picked it up.

With a flourish and a bow I said, "KenRu Kerashana, at your service."

"Ok… KenRu, where are we?" Rex asked as people started to trickle in.

"…I can answer that but first… What are you? I can tell your some kind of genetically altered human, a super soldier of sorts. I've done a few projects along those lines with mixed results… not to bad but what do I call you?" I asked as I walked back over to Ellis and sat down next to her sleeping form.

Rex replied with, "We are the Adeptus Astartes, the Guardians of Mankind."

"AH, Astartes… that's a good name. Well, Rex; you are in a place with a new set of rules, Xenophobia, and Xenocide are not the norm. The only ones that would meet with approval from are the Knights Templar, who would then turn on you and attempt to kill you because you are not 'strictly' human. So basically if you wish to get back to your Imperium, you will follow my lead and do as I say. I can and will get you back to your home… on one condition." It was a good deal but would he take it?

"And what might that be." He asked and the last of the forces arrived including a walking tank that reminded me of a Jacked.

"Easy, you and your forces will work as mercenaries under me and aid me in getting to where I need to do and… killing someone who wants me dead. In turn I will provide your forces all they need, weapons, ammo, clothes, rations, fuck I'll give them drinking money. But under no circumstance are any of your people to just start killing people. It is not how I work so as long as you work for me it is not how you work fair?"

Turning to the Jacked thingy, Rex asked. "Advice, Venerable Brother Luscivus?"

Lucivus, or Brother Lucivus was a large machine that I would later find out was a walking killing sarcophagus called a dreadnought (Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought). He was Blue, with gold trim, and metal purity seals; armed with a Power Fist holding a Power Sword for the right arm and a power claw with integrated storm bolter.

"Brother-Captain, I would first wish to know what this Xeno, KenRu has planned and how he will get us home." The Dreadnaught said.

"Well, first we will need to get to Yokorii. We are currently in the mountains around the 'Hold Fast Gates', I know this planet well… you would too if you spent over five thousand years living here; anyways we'll need to go west down to the plains surrounding the great trade capital. There we will get supplies and travel to the 'Nexus of Souls'. I should also warn you that you will see Angels, Demons and a myriad of other races. So prob best to leave most in a camp out side the gates and only take those who can control themselves in. Once we get to the nexus we will use it to get to a dock I have hidden away and from there we will take out the people trying to kill me and then see about getting you home… Sound fair? Well barring unforeseen complications that is." I told them as I started wrapping my trench coat around Ellis so I could move her easily.

"His offer seems fair enough Brother-Captain, but what does Brother-Librarian Nathanial say?" Lucivus said as he eyed me.

"Well, Brother Librarian?" Rex asked.

In a hushed tone none but an elf could hear from this range he said. "His mind is well guarded. He will only let me into the surface thoughts of what he speaks of; the rest of his mind is a wall of power and control unlike anything in my chapters recor… he's listening to us right now."

When they looked over at me I just shrugged, "What you want me to say? I'm an Elf I can hear you whether I want to or not."

"Fine, we will agree to this." Then Rex turned to his suburbanites. "Scout out the area and find us the fastest way down. I want to be at the foot of the mountain by night fall."

To this I just let out a light chuckle and asked. "Then why not ask the locals?"

With and indignant look Rex asked "What locals?"

Turning towards the trees I called out, "Oi, you can come out now Sable." To everyone else's surprise a pack of twelve giant wolves, about three and a half feet from ground to top of their shoulders calmly walked out of the undergrowth like phantasms materializing out of thin air.

To the shock of all and the fascination of the Astartes with wolf symbols and fur the lead wolf spoke. "It is good to see you again Lord, it has been many, many season cycles."

With a nod I replied, "You are right Sable. It has been too long. Could you spare use a guide and… some of your hunters I could use their aid in the coming days."

With a nod of wisdom, Sable replied. "I can send Duras, and my forth son Revan with you." At this the ones spoken of moved forward.

I bowed slightly as I replied, "I thank you, and wish your clan prosperity."

Luckily for us we weren't far up in the mountains and with the help of Duras, and Revan we made it down to the base of the mountain just as it was beginning to get dark in this time I had gotten to know the chapters the Astartes were from. Rex, Lucivus, and a squad were from the Ultramarines; while the ones with the wolf symbol and furs were called Space Wolves and where led by Fenris; then there was the Blood Ravens led by the Librarian Nathanial; next up were the Dark Angels led by the Apothecary Krag; finely there where the Sons of Thunder led by the Forge-Priest Hanun Melchizedek and Brother-Sergeant Laban Elimelech.

While the Imperial Guard and most of the Astartes were setting up camp, I called all the leaders over so I could outline the potential dangers.

"So, what did you want?" Fenris asked as Krag the last of them arrived walked up.

"Well first off, Krag how is Ellis?" I asked as I organized my thoughts.

Krag took off his helmet and said, "The Eldar will be fine, and should awake sometime tomorrow."

With a sigh I said "Good, good. Ok, then down to business yes? Well where should I begin?"

This is where Nathanial stepped in asking, "What are the threats we are likely to encounter?"

"Ah yes, lets see the to major threats in this area are Bandits… usually humans looking to look unsuspecting travelers but sometimes you get groups big enough to pose a threat to a group this size. Then there are Ork, and Goblin Raiders easy enough but annoying. Finely potential assassins, they'll mostly be after me but… well I'm your ticket home. So basically with a proper guard in place we should be fine… as long as none of them slack off." Looking around I then said. "We should be able to make Yokorii, by early evening tomorrow, a little before they close the gates for the night. Get a list of basic provisions together on the way and pick who's coming in, but also we need reliable people out with the main body to keep them in check."

"We'll see it done, and I'll stay outside of the city with our forces to keep them in check." Rex said as he started away.

The night had been mostly uneventful except for the wild boar we had for breakfast. We had the camp broken down shortly after sunrise and were on our way. The plains around Yokorii are known for being a well patrolled place, with little risk of being attacked so I was surprised when we were attacked not two hours from Yokorii.

"Ah, good you're awaking." Lucivus said as Ellis started to move. The Dreadnaught Lucivus was carrying her on his insistence.

"What… where am I, and why am I still alive?" She asked in a disorientated state then she realized all she had on was my Trench Coat. "And why am I naked!" This was followed by a strange grating sound that I realized was the Lucivus laughing.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that." I said this as I scratched the back of my head, "It kind of got destroyed when I healed you."

After a minute of awkward silence she asked, "Healed me?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad though… I had to implant a 'Spark of Anor' to heal you."

At this point Nathanial came up beside us and asked, "What is a Spark of Anor?"

"Let's see… the best way to explain it is a piece of 'White Flame'; also known as the soul healing flame or the 'Flame of Purity', with the ability to heal wounds and—" I was telling them until I heard a call of "Hostile contacts to the north; please advise." Turning that way, I concentrated mana into my eyes boosting my sight.

"…Well, FUCK; and here I was hoping to avoid the hunter parties and go strait for the head…" I said before jogging of to where Rex was. "Hey, Rex you can let loose these are the assassins that have been after me. They are a part of the Knight Templars and so are Purists that will try to kill you because you aren't pure human… oh and given the chance they would spit on your Emperor." It was amusing to watch Rex's face as he heard this. It went from thoughtful, to cautious, and then to pure rage.

"CLEANSE THE HERATIC!" Rex yelled, and as if that was a queue everyone turned to the… the… *sound of immense laughter* the Knights in there shiny steel armor and fired. Needless to say half of the Templar forces were killed in that first volley… but that still left a good eight hundred.

As the Imperial forces started to form up I walked over to Ellis while prepping a spell. Once I was next to Lucivus I took Ellis and said. "I must see to Ellis' safety but I can grant you some aid." And stomped my foot into the ground casting the 'Pillars of Stone' spell in a custom configuration creating a ring of low walls that could be used as cover, set Ellis down handing her Evlance, and drawing Deathbringer. _'Kronus, I need a Katana'_ I sent to the sword, all I got as a reply was my long sword turning into a Katana with a vicious scalloped edge. This gave me a chance to watch the Astartes in action.

Surprisingly the Sons of Thunder led the charge followed closely by Lucivus. They managed to rip directly through the Templars despite the heavily enchanted gear the survivors of the initial assault had. They were closely supported by the Ultramarines, Blood Ravens, and the Dark Angel tactical squads. I noticed that the Space Wolves where flanking the Templars to the right, to my surprise they were not being led by Fenris and instead he was in back with the Imperial Guard and the Tech priests directing them as if it was as easy as making a sandwich.

After only ten minutes of fighting most of the Templars were dead, but the assassins hidden amongst them had shown themselves and killed two Space Wolves, and an Ultramarine.

"Fenris, it is time for me to take the field. I am trusting you to protect Ellis." I called back as I used 'Blink' to get to the battle.

"HERE I AM, COME GET SOME." I yelled at I charged the closest assassin. To the Astartes' surprise the assassins immediately disengaged with them and came charging at me.

I throw my feet out from underneath me doing a flip/roll over the first assassin, throw my self to the right to avoid the attack for the second and slashed at the third. The Third assassin jumped over my attack aimed at his feet, while the First and Second waited for an opening. I was now in the middle of the three assassins, when I started to smile they jumped back.

"Oh, come on I'm not that scary am I?" I asked as I took a quick draw stance spreading my feet wide, turning my body so I was facing my left angled down with my left foot planted firmly intersecting the line of my stance while my right foot followed the line of my stance but only had my toes and the part of the foot just before the arch touching the ground. I then started pouring vast amounts of mana into and around my blade. After a heart beet of nothing all three assassins charged me at once; throwing needles and knives as they came.

I waited for them to get a little closer and when the projectiles were a foot away from me, I sprung. Using an ability called 'Magnum Strike' I slashed out in a half circle sending a blast of fire at assassin one and three, I managed to catch number three with the attack but one dodged it. I then shifted my stance bringing the full momentum in one fluid motion to cleaver assassin two in half right up the center.

When the first assassin turned to flee he ran strait into the waiting power clawed hand of Lucivus, who on a side note scares the fuck out of me for being a DREADNAUGHT that can sneak up on people trained to be the best from birth; and closed his hand.

After a couple seconds silence I said, "Hey Tin-Man, you know you're fucking scary right?"

With bellowing laughter he replied, "Yes, and thank you. You aren't half bad, for a Xeno."

After that it was an easy task to get the Yokorii but we had to spend the night outside the gates.

* * *

><p>Ok so, REVIEWS FOR THE REVIEW GOD.<p>

Otherwise I hope you like this it seems to be much better than my previous try.


	2. Chapter 2

…...

By morning we had figured out who would be accompanying me into Yokorii; Forge Priest Hanun and Sergeant Laban of the Sons of Thunder, as well as three Blood Ravens and there Librarian Nathanial, the Magos Errant Cog, and finally Lucivus.

As we walked over to the western gate one of the guards demanded. "What is your business here?"

"My business is with the temple." I said as I started digging through my vest pouches.

"Let me see your, Warrant on passage." The guard said holding out his hand.

"Just a minute I know I have it… AH." I pulled out a Ring and showed it to him.

Bowing he said, "Pardon me, Milord. You may enter."

After we entered the City Ellis asked, "Lord? So what your nobility?"

"Hahaha, yeah several times over whether I like it or not. But I own no land and have no servants, just a lot of debtors." I said with a smile as I led them down a few roads and to a warehouse.

"Careful, I feel a strange energy coming from that building." Nathanial said as we approached it.

As I pulled an old key out of a pocket I said, "Yeah, because it's warded;" And opened the door. As I walked it with Ellis close behind… with my Trench Coat wrapped tightly around her. "Feel here to look around bottom floor is my motor pool and workshop; you'll fine my armory upstairs and to the right." I then led Ellis up stairs and to the room at the end of the hallway.

"Wait here, I'll bring you something to wear… and some armor maybe, a blade as well… hmmmm." I said as I walked off.

The room was sparsely furnished with only a dresser, a couple of chests, a table in a corner, and surprisingly a lush lugubrious bed which Ellis immediately went and laid down on after throwing the Trench Coat over a chair.

_Why does he have such a nice bed but the rest is just… so… so bland._ She thought to her self as she sunk into the bed.

She then heard a soft knocking, and the door open. Immediately she wrapped herself in blankets. _Stupid! Stupid! I should have been readied for when he returned not lounging naked on his…_ She could feel her checks reddening. _…bed._

It hadn't taken me long to find something suitable and her size; I'd say she was about 4'9" tops and about a B-cup. I didn't have much in measurements; but it was easy to pick something that suited her.

What I had grabbed for her was a white dress accented in gold with a crinoline slip and a lace up corset top with long sleeves; it had two white tassels like ribbons on each hip, one in front one in back on each side, with beautiful glyphs sewn in gold thread going down the center of each (the Dress should look something like Saber's dress from Fate/Stay). As I walked over to Ellis to hand the dress to her I got my first truly good look at her, she had deep emerald eyes, and long silky platinum blond hair.

"Here, I'll got get you some armor while you get dressed… k?" I said as I gave her the dress, when she nodded I left. _Well, she's beautiful… why hide it behind a mask._ I thought to myself with a smirk as I left the room.

As he walked out of the room she heard. _'Well, she's beautiful… why hide it behind a mask.' _This made her going light headed for a second. Someone thinks I'm beautiful… someone likes me… wait… As she thought this she realized she was hearing a quite din in the background of her thoughts. This was new to her she had just become a full fledged Banshee only thirty of the Mon'Keighs years ago, and had never shown much talent in the psyker arts. She then got up and started going through the clothes.

There was an assortment of deferent undergarments, going through them she found a deep green set she liked and put them on. Moving to the dress, she examined it and found she quite liked its strange design, but was truly surprised to find that both the undergarments and dress were made of some strange ultra light silk like material that seemed pretty strong. As she put on the dress she was shocked at how well it fit.

There was another soft knocking just as she finished putting on the dress, and in walked KenRu. 'Well, at least I haven't lost my touch… well she's that kind huh… interesting.' "Here, this armor was made to go with that dress so it should fit, and…" after he sent the armor down, he reached into a trunk and pulled out a couple of books. Setting them down on the bed next to the armor he said, "Here these should make for some good reading. If you have trouble under standing it let me know, and we'll get you a weapon when your done putting the armor on." He then left the room again.

The armor was a chest plate that would offer good protection but still showed her figure quite well, tasset on each hip that went half way down her legs just past the knee, as well as knee high boots with a thick medium length heel. The whole thing was made of a strange very light gleaming white metal that felt like it had similar properties to Wraith Bone.

A few minutes after I left the room Ellis came out resplendent in her new armor with the two books I had given her in her arms.

"Ah yes, we will need to get you a pack of some kind." As I said this I ducked into one of the side rooms and came out with a white pack to match her dress. "Here you go my dear."

I then led her down to the Armory where the Astartes were. Inside I noticed Nathanial was missing. "Hey where's Nathanial?" I asked them.

One of the Blood Ravens replied, "He said something about a library."

"AH, ok. Ellis take a look around see if there's anything that catches your fancy. Any of you got any questions?"

"What does this do?" Hanun asked dubiously as he examined a large pistol.

"That would be the Revenant… lets just say it's a rare Partial Disruption weapon and leave it at that." I said as I turned to Ellis, "You find something you like?"

Nodding she held up a short sword and asked, "What is this short sword made out of?"

Taking the sword from her I said, "It's made of a metal called 'Mythril', but what I think will catch your eye is this." I then unsheathed the sword and flicked it out causing it to separate into a bladed whip. "It's called a whip sword, and actually I made this one myself." I then flicked my wrist and brought all the parts of the blade back together and sheathed it. "It's a good weapon if a bit hard to master."

"Then I'll take this." She said as she raised a long white 'Dueling Blade'. I found this particularly odd; _I don't remember ever picking up a sword like that one…_

'_I don't remember ever picking up a sword like that one…' _There it was again. She couldn't be hearing people's thoughts… could she?

"As you wish, anyways I almost have everything we need so I'll meet you down stairs in a minute." I said as I walked out of the room.

First thing I did was go back to the room at the end of the hallway. Entering my room, I walked over to a trunk and pulled out a new trench coat. This one was also black but it was made of a strange material that moved like liquid shadow. I then retreated a few bags of gold and headed to the library.

As I entered Nathanial looked over to me and said in a happy tone, "Your library is most fascinating. Is it true that there is a power that doesn't come from the warp?"

"Yes, we call it magic. It's a form of quantum mechanics that runs off of energy we call mana. It is something that anyone can learn but few can master; why?" I said as I looked around; to my surprise a lot of the books had been looked through. I could see the residual aura of him on them.

"Interesting… judging by your library you could teach people a great deal about this, no?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Hmmm, maybe but I'm not sure I'd be the best for it. You Astartes… Your minds seem too narrow for what I teach, but maybe I can find someone who could do such…" I said as I motioned for him to follow.

As he followed me out the door he asked, "What do you mean by that."

"I just mean that I teach more then just magic when I teach it; I teach principals, and knowledge that the Astartes would have trouble accepting." I said as I led him down the stairs to where the others where waiting.

"I see… then what if I said I would like to learn them anyways?" Nathanial asked before we got to the others.

This made me stop to think for a second… then an idea hit me. "I will teach you, on two conditions. First, you will cease to use your psychic powers for anything but warding yourself. Second, you will study under a 'Magus' of my choosing until you have mastered the basics. Then we will see, but your people may turn against you for it…"

After a seconds pause he said, "As you wish." And we joined the others.

"Ok, so… you-" I pointed at one of the Blood Ravens, "What's your name?"

He looked over to Nathanial who nodded and said, "I am Battle-Brother Shepard."

"Okay… Shepard… seems a little odd for an Astartes, but I digress. Take this gold and go find Astrum at the general store on 'Slate Street'. Tell him KenRu sent you and he will get you everything you and the rest of the troop needs for the gold in that bag… also… he's Xeno… even by my standards; just treat him like a human and you'll find he's quite agreeable, on the other hand the last person to try and kill him… well they're still finding pieces of… it five hundred years later." I hesitantly said as I tossed him a bag of gold then you the rest I said, "You were all picked because your Brother-Captain said you are the ones that can most control yourselves; do not disappoint him. That being said; treat this like if you were in… never mind. Let me rephrase this. You see a thug or some crime you are in your right to stop it with whatever force you deem fit. If you wish to ignore it that's your choice, but remember this. These people will hold no hostility against you unless you give them cause."

"Then where are you going?" One of the other Blood Ravens asked.

"I have to get a few special supplies, and talk to a few old friends. If it bothers you so much, feel free to send who ever you wish with me." I said as I rolled my eyes. These people are more paranoid then a kobold… on a caffeine high…

"That sounds like a fair plan." Hanun said thoughtfully, "Take Laban with you."

Before I could respond Nathanial cut in with, "I shall also go. I wish to learn more about these… Xenos."

"As you wish." I said as I motioned for Ellis, to follow me.

Their first stop was at a smith named Slag, but to her surprise the Space Marines didn't try to kill the Greenskin on sight. Instead they just eyed him while he and KenRu talked.

After a few minutes this greenskin… Slag as he was called moved off to a back room. When he returned he gave a small bag to KenRu. The four of them then left the smithy.

Once in the street again, I pulled open the bag and pulled out a necklace with a clear crystal the size of a human index finger, and a silver ring with words in arcane script worked into the band with gold.

Turning to Ellis I handed these to her saying, "You will need these focuses for magic while you learn it."

Then turning to Nathanial I pulled the last item out of the bag. It was much the same as the necklace I gave Ellis. A six sided obelisk with bands of silver which were inscribed with arcane script inlayed with gold. The only deference's were that this one was as thick as a childes wrist, and was on a thick steel chain; instead of a fine mithral chain.

"Here, Nathanial. This focus should suit you well. The chain is enchanted to protect and ward against most things, while the focus stone is a source of purity and should help fend off the powers of the warp I've heard about from you and your people. It is also your channel for arcane energies while you learn how to harness them, and probably once you have mastered them." I said as I handed the necklace to him; as he took it he studied it intently, after a couple seconds he nodded and put it on.

He gave her a necklace and a ring, they were beautiful. She marveled in there perfection and beauty. After a couple of seconds of this something in the back of her head asked _'What are you doing? This is not the way of the Eldar, this is not the path fate had in store for you. You must find your way back to the path fate has laid out for you.'_ The voice was unfamiliar to her it was dark and hard yet it felt of the light. _I-I-I choose to make my own fate. I choose to make my own way. _She mentally screamed at the intruding voice as she put on the ring and the necklace.

They were off again. This time they where making there way to the middle of the city. Once they reached it Ellis was amazed by the scope of the… temple? It had a wall around it with a big front gate. When they went inside they saw all kinds of people walking around going about there business, but what really caught her attention was the fact that the people that were tending the grounds looked like humans except they all had strange fox like ears, and one or more tails.

"What… What are they?" She asked.

From right beside her KenRu said, "They are called the Kitsune-Jin, translated into the common tongue it means Fox-Folk. They have run this city for tens of thousands of years. They are the peace keepers and arbiters of Zellos."

The only response to this besides a nod of acknowledgment from Laban was Nathanial saying, "Interesting." KenRu then walked into the temple and up to one of these Kitsune. After a short talk the kitsune bowed and hurried off.

When the Kitsune returned with a man in brown pants, white robes that when light directly shown on them shined black, and… Wings (Robes and wings like this; http:/ .com /u /f43 /13 /73 /63 /84 /arch_). He had Platinum white hair that just like his robes, when light directly touched it showed as metallic black. There was also another Kitsune as well this one in immaculate robes.

The two Kitsune bowed and the other one just stood there and blinked several times.

Then the Kitsune in the immaculate robes said, "It is an honor to speak with you Lord Kerashana; what is it I can do for you?"

"First off just KenRu if you would, secondly I need to find someone." He said as he bowed his head slightly.

"As you wish our diviners are at your service." The prominent Kitsune said before he took a step back then turned and walked away.

The other one bowed and said, "This is the mage you asked about, milord."

"Thank you; that is all I needed for now. Please take this letter to your head diviner." He said as he handed a letter to the kitsune who took it and hurried off to a building.

This was amazing he had never seen the high priest bow to anyone, be they lord or king; who was this strange elf? The elf held himself like a soldier, but he could feel the immense arcane power flooding from him.

"So… you have a job for me?" He asked.

"Yes, I would like you to teach Nathanial and Ellis here magic. I will pay you three hundred platinum coins and will give you the 'Tome of Kalsinorm'." He said as be handed him a pouch.

The Tome of Kalsinorm… that was an offer he couldn't refuse. Bowing slightly he introduced himself, "My name is Thornstromb, or just Thorn. It would be my honor to work for you."

"I am KenRu Kerashana, this is Ellis'Val Esu'Dalna aspiring Swordmage-" This got a raised eyebrow from the female elf, "This is Battle-Brother Laban of the Sons of Thunder, and finally this is Brother-Librarian Nathanial of the Blood Ravens."

Meanwhile, the group led by Battle-Brother Shepard found it hard to hold anything but wonder. As they made their way down third street even Lucivus was amazed at what he saw.

The streets were full of so many different races yet they got along with heretical ease. It was the Adeptus Mechanicus that were the most shocked; the city had technology that was so primitive at a glance, yet when the Magos Errant stopped at a store front to study a strange gun he realized that it was a plasma gun, an elegant one at that, and motioned for the other Tech priests to take a look. It wasn't long before they went into the store to find it was being run by a squat little humanoid with a long beard. When they enquired about the gun he said he had found it in his younger days as an adventurer, and that it was a relic of a world called Gon-kori. Eventually too much time had passed and Shepard was forced to drag the tech priests out and along.

Eventually they reached Slate Street and found the general store there. But when they entered they found something that had everyone but Shepard reaching for their guns.

A huge creature built like a mountain with no mouth looked over at them and… said 'Greetings what may I do for you?' It could not really be called "speak", Shepard realized. It was felt, not heard, and yet it was not a mental intrusion. It was as if… no it was that the words were formed as vibrations in his body emanating from the creature.

Taking a breath to steady himself and marveling at the fact that this thing stood at least three heads taller than them, "Stand down brothers." It was an order he didn't have the authority to issue, but to his surprise they listened.

"Are you Astrum?" Shepard asked in his most diplomatic tone, which still came out of his vox as a threatening growl that made him want to wince, but he was Astartes and so did not.

'Yes, why do you seek me so armed?' Astrum rumbled but some how Shepard new it was more accusation then question.

"We were sent here to retrieve supplies by KenRu." Shepard said as he tossed the bag KenRu had given him to Astrum.

'Take what you need, and let me know if I can get you anything.' With that everyone snapped into action, going over all the items in the rather large store.

After an extended period of time they had gotten enough supplies to last them several weeks.

The vox crackled "Brother-Librarian we are ready to leave."

Nathanial replied into the vox "Understood, Shepard meet us at the gate we entered from." Then to KenRu he said, "They have the supplies we need and will rendezvous with us at the gate."

To this KenRu nodded then said, "We should get going then. Thorn, get your stuff. We shall wait for you."

"K" was all he said as he left.

After Thorn was out of earshot he turned to KenRu cocking an eyebrow and asked, "You would have me learn from a Daemon, what treachery is this."

As KenRu shook his head he said, "First off, he is not a Daemon, nor even a Demon, he is a Devil. He is not from your warp, in fact his species is native to the material, and being a scholar you should know better then to think race is indicative of good or evil." This made Nathanial stop for a minute and think about it. It had never occurred to him or his brethren to think of it in those terms. KenRu then went on to say, "I will grant you that you have been at war for ten millennia, and the warp is nothing but hostile to you. But I ask you this. Have you ever tried to make peace with any of your enemies?"

It didn't take anytime for thought Nathanial immediately responded with, "The Xeno is traitorous, naught but disaster can come from any dealings with them."

This made KenRu laugh, "Yeah that's real nice but take into account this; one, what you just spouted out is indoctrinated rhetoric used to control you by the powers that run your Imperium. Two, you have been dealing with me and I have not harmed you, none of those around us have harmed you. I ask you this, why does your religion repress you so? Could it be that people are using your Emperor as a tool to maintain power over you? Maybe your Emperor actually wanted to make peace with those he could but that was wiped from your history because of xenophobic bastards that want power not to allow the Emperor to lead?"

Nathanial had no response to this, but for some reason it struck home. _It couldn't be._

"Well, here Thorn comes we should meet the others." I said. We then headed for the West Gate.

We arrived to find the others already waiting impatiently. Right before we left the city a kid ran up to me and gave me a note then ran off. As we approached the camp I opened the note and read it.

Dear KenRu

We have found what you seek, it will be found were three lands meet; along the edge of the blood haunt lands.

This was going to be… interesting. As I walked into camp I found Rex sparring with… a Terra-Unas (same species as Astrum). Right as it seemed like Rex had the upper hand the Terra-Unas surged forward throwing Rex off balance, and before he could recover he was knocked out of the make shift ring. To my surprise instead of attacking in rage Rex reacted by laughing.

"AH, Come KenRu; tell me about my strange guests." Rex called over when he saw me. As I walked over I noticed a group of eight more making nine total each had a large shield and some form of weapon, a few even hand plasma cannons.

"Well, for starters they are called the Terra-Unas, and are as Xeno as you will get in most cases. They are known as the dwarf-kin ever since they first met the dwarves." I said as I walked up.

'What you say is true, Milord. We have come to offer our services such as they are.' The one that was sparring with Rex rumbled.

"I will graciously accept. We hunt Templars, they have been causing much trouble for people in these parts and… have been sending assassins after me." I said as Rex nodded his agreement.

'Then they are already dead, they just have yet to notice.' He rumbled as he picked up a great two handed hammer.

"Rex we should talk about our plans, umm…" I said as I looked over at the Terra-Unas.

'My name is, Echo in the common tongue.' Echo replied.

"Ok, Echo; Rex, get who you want for the planning and we shall begin." I said as I pulled out a map.

It didn't even take five minutes to decide we would just march directly on the place, although Fenris insisted he go and scout the area and find out what we would be facing. And so he left with only his Chain-Axe, and Bolt Pistol.

Without the guardsmen to slow him he made considerable time and was able to make it to the small fortress that could only be the 'Templar' base. _These Heretics shall burn._ He told himself as he took in the details of the fortress.

As he circled around the fortress he found a sight that he did not expect. There was a group of these Templars that were executing prisoners about a mile away from the fort. To his surprise he found himself compelled to go to their aid.

As Fenris silently approached he started to hear cries in a strange language he did not know. Then he saw what was going on and his hate grew a hundred fold. This filth was killing woman and children and leaving them in a pile for the crows. Something in him was telling him to help these people Xeno and human alike, he felt a righteous rage burning in him with such intensity it threatened to consume him if he did not act, and act he did.

He charged into battle crying litanies of hate that he had never heard before, and felt power coercing through him. Not the foul powers of the Warp but a gentle yet firm presence guiding his hand. He took three of the heretics with shots from his bolt pistol as he advanced, and before they even knew what was happening another four had been cleaved in half.

But when they recovered it was surprising how effective their actions were, they fell into a battle formation and slowly began to surround Fenris. When they attacked he was caught off guard by how powerful their mere swords were. The first exchange left his armor with several nicks and cuts but only one dead templar.

The second clash went much the same except that Fenris was stabbed in the gut. The last clash was fueled by a rage and power that filled him with warmth and had him glowing with gold light, but to his dismay one of the Templars managed to severely damage his helmet.

Taking off his helmet he found that the rest of the surviving templars were running for the safety of there fort. He killed that last four with contemptuous ease with his bolt pistol.

Fenris then turned to see what was left of the prisoners running for there lives and felt a strange sense of… pride? He then picked up a few of the swords and started off back to the rest.

On his way back he noticed he was being followed, but when he caught his stalker all he saw was an eight year old child; an eldar… no they were called elves here. What truly impressed him was the fact that this child… this little girl had managed to keep up with him in spite of how swiftly he had been moving and with no food. He decided to see what the Emperor willed.

Stepping out of his hiding place he said, "Why is it you follow me little one?"

There was a minute of silence then the girl said something in a language he did not know. But before he could ask her again, a pack of large wolf like things stalked out of the trees behind the girl. He berated himself for his lack of vigilance; then noticed that the girl was moving behind him. But before he could address this the wolves attacked.

They were almost as big as Fenrisian Wolves, but this bothered him not, grabbing his blessed chain-axe he went on the attack. His first slash took off the head of one, but the others learned and started avoiding it. After a surprisingly fierce fight he managed to kill the last one by stomping on its head. In total the fight only lasted thirty seconds.

When Fenris looked back at the little girl he saw a hint of… fear, awe, and… hope? "Can you understand me?" He said slowly and deliberately.

The little girl took a second then said, "Ver'conmum… Ver… Very… Eshu, iton… ittle… little? Very little?" she then nodded and said, "Very little." Her words were in a horribly broken low gothic with a voice that was sweet and melodic, yet childish, and spoke of naiveté.

Fenris didn't have time for this and yet he couldn't leave her here, something told him to take her with. After a second's pause he bowed his head, and prayed for the Emperors guidance. When the feeling only got stronger he knew what he must do.

Scooping up the little girl he started off again this time faster, a few hours later he managed to reach the main force. He then made his way to were Rex was and started reporting the force distribution.

When he finished Rex asked, "Good work, now why are you carrying that… elf."

Shifting the sleeping girl in his arm he hesitantly said, "She managed to follow me from where I saved the prisoners outside the enemy fort, and I thought she might know something about the inner layout."

After a short pause Rex said, "…Agreed, when she awakes see what you can find out." With a nod Fenris moved away.

Rex wasn't sure how to handle the last week or so. This place… it was changing them all. Showing them a way to live without killing anything that was not human, he had even befriended the leader of the Terra-Unas, Echo. And yet… and yet he did not feel that it was wrong.

I was talking with Commissar Thalis about getting his people better armor and weapons when Fenris came over to us with a little elf following him, but what surprised me beyond all measures, was that he had the aura of a paladin now. Interesting… so Fenris is a paladin for his Emperor?

"KenRu, I was hoping you would help me… communicate with this little one." Fenris said as he indicated the little girl… little elf girl.

"Sure, Adan'ushi. (A-don'oo-she)" I said as I waved the little girl over. Then crouching down I asked her, "Udas? (oo-das)"

"Ti… Titania, U'shad al'kunam. (oo'shod al'koo-nam)" She said with as best a curtsey she could do in her rag of a dress. Then she said, "Fenris, Adoval. (a-du-val)"

This confused me a bit, but I translated it, "Her name is Titania." But I decided to keep the second part to myself.

"Ask her if she can tell us anything about the inside of the fort." Fenris said.

"Eshi'nomanis U'shald U'canom Ifetu. (eshē'no-manis oo'shald oo'can-um Ēfitoo)" I asked as I pulled out a couple of gems.

Nodding her head she said, "En."

Putting an emerald in my right hand I placed my left hand on her head. I closed my eyes, concentrated and was bombarded by images of the fort. When I was finished I let out a string of curses in a wide array of languages. Enough so that more then one of the Terra-Unas looked over at me in shock.

"Fenris… tell your brothers to prepare to cleanse taint as bad as the warp. Echo, Doranum! (doe-ra-num)" As I said this, the Terra-Unas started gathering together. I then hurried over to Rex. "REX, the threat is worse then I though."

"What do you mean?" Rex asked as I jogged up to him.

"They are led by a warlock. We will have to strike hard and fast, there are also innocents in there that they have been sacrificing. We need to get them out." I said as I concentrated on the emerald causing it to produce a three dimensional map of the fort.

"I see, is there a chance that the civilians are corrupted?" Rex asked as he examined the map.

"No, they would need them clean of the taint for the sacrifices. But you must not allow anything that is tar like to touch you while we are in there. It is the taint and will slowly corrupt you." I said.

"Quite the insidious poison." Rex said as he turned to Lucivus, "Advice brother?"

After a few seconds pause Lucivus said, "We shall show them the Emperors Wrath, send the guardsmen to evacuate the civilians… will you be joining us KenRu?"

With a sigh I said, "No, I am bound by my code to insure the safety of the innocent, but I can offer a token to aid against the taint."

After a long pause rex said, "We will take any advantage you can offer us."

With that I pulled off me trench coat and passed it over the ground. To everyone's surprise a box appeared out of no were. "The talismans and gems in that box will absorb some of the taint, but it is far safer to 'avoid the bullet then to let it hit you'." It took another day before we reached the fort.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took so long; I've been sidetracked with Mass Effect 3 and a Fanfic I found.

Elfish = {}

…

They had agreed that one of the imperial guard squads led by Commissar Thalis would stay at the entrance with Thorn, Ellis, and Titania; while I would take the other into the fort to rescue the civilians. Meanwhile the Astartes would 'Cleanse and Purge' the fortress and plant demo charges to level it.

The team I led wasn't happy about being put under my command, but they did what they were told and after the first fight seemed to like the idea. Unfortunately even with the healing spells I knew four of them died on the way to the prisoners.

There were more prisoners then I expected; a full three hundred and eight of varying races. As the guardsmen moved among them breaking bonds, I did what I could to ease the wounds of as many as I could.

One of the guardsmen looking around and said, "Any of you that can still fight, arm yourselves as best you can, and help defend the rest as they make their way out." At this several of the freed prisoners grabbed clubs and swords.

"Brother, how is our progress?" Fenris inquired of Shepard over the vox.

"Top floor, clear and rigged, Brother." Came Shepard's reply.

Fenris switch channels and asked, "Krag, Hanun, status?"

"Green, Brother." Krag said.

"We are just finishing up here; these heretics are more resilient then I had thought possible, for mere humans." Hanun replied.

Switching channels yet again Fenris said, "Rex, we are ready." When there was no reply Fenris tried again, "Ultramarines is there anyone there?" After a few seconds with no reply he turned to his squad's channel, "Finish things here, I must go check on the Ultramarines."

"Understood Brother." Was the unanimous reply from the remaining three Space Wolves.

Fenris then made his way back down the ground level and worked his way to the great hall. But when he arrived what he saw filled him with rage, Rex and his squad lay on the ground broken and dead with a single black robed figure standing over them.

"Ah, another one; you Astartes are amusing. But I have little time for you." The robed figure said.

"In the Emperor's name, you WILL DIE!" Fenris yelled as he pointed his axe at him.

Laughing the robed man started to form a bolt of sickly black energy in his hands. "Let us see how my taint affects you, mortal."

Fenris was about to reply when he found himself chanting a new litany, somehow he knew it was a litany of purity and protection. When he started to glow with golden light he realized he had somehow tapped into the power of the Emperor himself. "By HIS will, you shall die." Fenris yelled as he charged.

To the Warlocks dismay when he launched his bolt of corruptive energies they were negated by the powers of the Emperors Light. But the Fenris' dismay the warlock changed focus at this, instead of trying to hit him the warlock poured his corruptive energies into the body of Rex.

Rex began to twitch and rise, his armor warped, changed it became a dull grey and started to seep out black tar. His power sword now crackled with black energy and the holy symbols of all his blessed war gear were slowly twisted and destroyed.

"Kill him my puppet, I must see to more pressing matters." The heretic said as he moved towards a hallway in the back of the great hall.

"Your foul powers will not keep me, Heretic you shall die." Fenris roared as he charged.

What he saw filled him with rage, this… warlock would pay in blood for the death of his brothers. He slowly moved into an alcove and waited. The heretic was headed his way.

In his younger days he was a scout of unparalleled skill, when he became a full fledged Battle-Brother of the Ultramarines he did not lose his skill for stealth and was the most effective of his brothers, when he died and was reborn as a Brother-Dreadnaught he had initially feared he would no longer be able to utilize it.

The warlock walked past him. With a grin none could see, he reached out and crushed the filthy scum with his power fist. It had shocked the entire chapter that even in death he had lost none of his skill, and sent his enemies running in terror. He was Lucivus, the Ghost of Ultramar.

Fenris had managed to score a viscous blow to this THING's head but instead of dying it just bled more black tar. He had taken a few nicks, but was holding his own quite well; when Lucivus burst through the doorway several sizes to small for him, tossing the warlock's broken corpse to the side and charging the corrupted Astartes.

Fenris quickly rolled out of the way just barley in time to avoid the avalanche that was Lucivus. He watched as Lucivus utterly destroyed Rex, granting him the final rest he deserved.

'Help me…' It was soft quite but there, 'Quickly before he can use my powers to regenerate, free me.' Somehow he knew were to go.

After a moment's prayer for guidance, Fenris rushed off to find who was speaking to him. He ran down hallway after hallway, around corner after corner. He finally came to a door and found it barred. Instead of trying to break down the door he opted to break through the wall next to the door.

Inside the room he found a beaten woman nailed to the wall. He quickly pulled the nails out and for some reason placed them in a pouch. He then reached down and helped the woman to her feet, steadying her as he began to lead her out. In the hallway she stopped and he noticed that her wounds had healed.

Turning to him she said, "For your aid I reward you with this boon of my power. Know that you have saved the goddess of love and fertility." There was a flash of golden warmth and she was gone.

He turned his vox to all channels and said, "Report."

"Done and Clear." Came Nathanial over the vox.

"Good, I shall be out shortly assist with the civilians and get them to a safe distance." Fenris said as he walked to entrance.

We had managed to get half of the civilians to safety by the time the Astartes were done, then Nathanial made his way over to me and asked. "We have been directed to aid in the evacuation. How may we assist?"

After a second's pause I said, "Have your brothers help move those too injured, to easily move; Echo, do the same. Both of you do what you can to help them." I said as I collapsed near those we had already got out. "I've used too much power."

'As you command, lord.' Echo rumbled as he hurried off to give orders to his people.

Tilting his head Nathanial said, "It will be done."

Ellis came over to me and sat down next to me and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sighing I said, "Nothing… I just used too much of a power my body can't yet endure in large quantities."

"What do you mean?" She asked quizzically.

Shaking my head I said, "I was reborn roughly a hundred years ago so my body is still transitioning into what it should be, it's a pain but I've gotten used to it."

To this she asked, "Reborn? You mean like reincarnation?"

"To put it simply yes, but in point of fact it's far more complicated." I said as I pulled out a power bar.

By the time he got to the entrance to the fort the last of the prisoners were being helped out, and Lucivus had moved the bodies of his brothers out of the fort. It saddened him to see so many of the Emperors finest dead, but they were now at his side. As he approached KenRu, Titania came running up to him and wrapped her arms around one of his legs.

Bending down and picking her up he called over to KenRu, "So, where to now?"

KenRu looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Well, you already know the objective but I'd have to say… Hmmm, the 'Dale Lands'; half way to any were."

"I see, and my fallen brethren?" Fenris asked as he looked over at the dead Ultramarines.

"Unfortunately, I did not get to their bodies in time to resurrect them. But I can insure they are given a proper burial if we take them with us, and I don't expect any heavy fighting from here on out. But stay on guard, for the enemy is legion." His last words gained him nodes of approval from several of the Astartes.

"How long will it take to get there?" Fenris asked as he surveyed those who where now under his command.

"Two days of swift travel, and it must be swift we travel through the 'Blood Haunt Lands'; A barren dessert infested with undead abominations." He said as he stood.

"What of the civilians?" the Commissar asked from a few feet away.

"It's not far from here, to Yokorii they will make there way there on there own, it's safe enough." KenRu said as he walked away.

_The Xeno, this KenRu was right it these 'Blood Haunt Lands' were a horrible place. _Alexander thought to himself. In there trek through this place they had come across twelve zombies, three undead dogs, and mysteriously lost one of their own to the darkness of the night.

"Commissar, Commissar, is that a bird?" one of the guardsmen called as he pointed up at something.

After a moment of intently staring at it the Commissar said, "Shoot it down, we've got dinner."

Before the guardsman could take the shot he was stopped by one of the Terra-Unas Xenos rumbling, 'I wouldn't if I were you, all you would do is piss it off.'

Annoyed the Commissar said, "What would you know, Xeno. One shot from a las weapon can kill a man."

This got a deep rumbling from several others of the Xenos and the reply of, 'My cannon can kill ten men in a single shot, human; and I would still not provoke that beast. It is a… in your language, a Rage Fang, and is no bird." After a couple of seconds starring up at it the Commissar waved for the guardsman to stand down.

After a few more minutes a forest came into view, it was a welcome sight. But Lucivus could see the ambush waiting for them.

"Brother-Commander, greenskins in the forest ahead." Lucivus Said into his vox.

"Understood Brother." Fenris replied then over all vox channels, "Greenskins sighted ahead prepare for combat."

As Lucivus was about to start the Litany of Steel KenRu cut in over the vox net, "Ah, so that's how you communicate? Primitive… but efficient enough. I will take care of them." When Lucivus casually looked to were KenRu was last he found he was just gone, and as they approached the ambush sight the Ork signatures started to disappear.

When they did finally enter the forest only one Ork jumped into the middle of the road but before he could say anything a masked shadow appeared out of on were and took its head off. Then casually walked over to them; taking off its mask to show it was KenRu. _Curious how was he able to remove all traces of himself?_

Using that power set had drained me more then I thought it would. I would have to sleep tonight. Shaking my head I said, "It's about two hours tell we get to 'Tower Keep Dale' I would like to reach it in one." Nodding Fenris looked over to Commissar Thalis who nodded once in agreement.

Pulling out his Bolt Pistol the good Commissar yelled, "OK ladies, we've got a nice jog in store for you… WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, AN INVITATION? GET MOVING!"

This got a chuckle from Fenris that died when he looked over to Titania. After a seconds hesitation he scooped her up in his arms and started running. Everyone else fell in step.

We reached 'Tower Keep Dale' in early evening, and we were able to gain entrance with little problem. I led them to another of my warehouses turned mansion/workshop and got everyone situated for the night.

I awoke that morning nice and refreshed; it was nice to sleep on a bed again. As I looked around I found a certain little Eldar found her way into my bed through my locked door… no through my unlocked window. I quietly got out of bed and dress.

To my surprise the hallway was quite lively, if quiet. The smell of cooking food wafted up to me from the stairwell at the other end of the hallway. As I made my way toward the smell I saw Titania shamble out of the room I had given to Ellis and her to use.

Catching sight of me she said, "{Morning; lord.}" With a slight nod I returned her greeting and we headed down for food.

When we reached the kitchen it was to my great surprise that I found… what could only be an Astartes out of armor wearing an apron and cooking (o.0). As I looked around I saw several others including Fenris. Sitting down at the table I grabbed some bacon and eggs.

One of the Guardsmen looked over at me thoughtfully and asked, "So… Xeno boss man; Umm, how old is that little xe… I mean how old is Titania?"

"{Hmmm, the human asks a good question, 'How old are you?'}" I asked with a sly smirk.

"{I'm twenty three.}" She said with a sheepish grin.

Keeping a strait face nearly killed me but I managed to do it just long enough, "She's twenty three."

After the guardsman managed to get his jaw off the ground he stuttered out, "Y-You're joking right? Right… Grox Crap… you're serious."

Nodding I replied with, "More or less, she will physically be about eighteen-ish when she reaches thirty or so maybe forty." Turning to Titania I said, "{We'll need to train you to fight… and speak common (Low gothic to Imperials).}"

"{Okay…}" She said in between bite of food.

Somewhere in the distance she heard the sound of a door being silently closed, but for some reason she couldn't place it. Looking around she found she was in a field of white flowers next to a lake.

"{OK little one, is there any form of combat you wish to learn? Swordsmanship, or maybe the Great Arcanum's of our kind?}" I asked Titania as she looked around my training hall.

It was nothing special, all it was, was a large room with a polished wood floor and on every wall several of every kind of weapon, known to me; a considerable arsenal.

"{I want to be like my mom.}" She said as her face turned red.

"{What did your mother do?}" I asked skeptically.

"{Moms… Moms a… Phantom.}" She said this like she had been caught red handed doing something she shouldn't have, and I knew why. Titania wasn't just some Elvah, she had to be ether Ru'Elvahn, or Ko'Elvahn.

"{Which are you Ru (Rune) or Ko (Time)?}" I asked as I moved over to a weapon rack.

Suddenly afraid she asked, "{How… How did you know?}"

Sighing I said, "{Because I am of the Ru.}" as I took off my trench coat and pulled up my right shirt sleeve to show the mark of the Ru'Cas (Rune Primal; see avatar on my profile) on my bicep.

This made Titania's eyes go wide, "{But… but mom said you were all dead.}"

"{She's mostly right, not many remain and most of the ones that do aren't what we were. They are shells consumed by the need for revenge; even I can barely be called Ru'Elvahn anymore.}" I said as I put my trench coat back on.

"{I'm Ko'Gal'Elvahn. (half time elf, half wind elf)}" She whispered.

"{I see… let us begin.}" I said as I tossed her a short sword. She may not be a full blood time elf but with practice she could learn to use power of her heritage quite well.

As Fenris stood in the door way he watched Titania train with KenRu. It amazed him how good of a teacher KenRu was, just standing there watching he had already picketed up half a dozen moves.

Standing there he also started to pick up details about Titania he hadn't cared to pay attention to before. She was small only about 3'5", with a petite frame, she had pale golden white hair that came down to her knees, surprisingly well honed muscles, but what really caught and held his attention where her eyes.

Her eye's where sharp, insightful, inquisitive, and always looking for openings and advantages; they were a glowing deep purple that Fenris found oddly mesmerizing and alluring.

It was nice here almost paradise, it was calm and serene. But eventually she began to awake. It was a slow thing, parts of her perception began to shift, fade, and change. The field of flowers slowly became a room, the lake disappeared, and the smell of flowers became the smell of food.

When she opened her eyes she found KenRu was gone, for some reason she couldn't place this made her a little sad. As she got up out of bed she looked around for some clothes, but when she didn't find hers she moved over to a dresser. When she opened the first drawer she found it was full of blades, knives, and a couple of guns. The next drawer had various different knickknacks, and a few books. The next one had a few shirts in it, one was big enough for her to use as a night shirt, so she took it and put it on so she wouldn't have to go through the hallway naked… to be honest she wasn't sure how she had gotten her last night.

When Ellis left KenRu's room she was glad to see the hallway was empty, hurrying over to her room she slipped in just as she heard talking coming up the stairs. Now that she was in her room, she let out a sigh of relief and quickly put on her clothes to find that they were clean. This puzzled her; she had been wearing the same outfit for the last week or so and in all that time the white dress had never gotten dirty. Realizing this she when over to the rooms desk and grabbed an ink well. She then dumped it on her dress only to watch in amazement as it faded away. Shaking her head at this new development she headed down stairs to where the smell of food was coming from.

The kitchen was still a bustle with Astartes and Guardsmen. Sitting down at the table she served herself and began to eat in silence, her silence didn't last past her first mouth.

"Hey, Eldar… want some tea or maybe some of this… coffee?" Asked the… Astartes in an… Apron?

After managing to suppress her mirth at this sight she said, "I'll take some Herbal Tea… Astartes."

After a mug of hot tea was presented to her Laban asked, "So… Xeno, what craftworld do you hail from?"

After staring across the table at him for a few seconds she decided it would be okay to tell him, it wasn't like her former craftworld had made any real enemies. "I hail from, Yme-Loc. Though there are few of us left anymore."

Frowning Nathanial asked, "Didn't your craftworld get destroyed and a fight against the forces of chaos?"

After a couple of bites of food she replied, "Almost, but thanks to the aid of an Imperial Battle group we had saved a week before the battle we were able to slip through a webway, although we took considerable casualties."

After teaching Titania a few dozen combat routines for her chosen weapon, a Wych Blade (yeah it's a witch blade… kind of) she had been given for her twenty third birthday. To my surprise it was a high quality one that was made specifically for her and would grow and evolve with her, mirroring her soul. It was a long thin blade that protruded from her right forearm and even her left when she wanted it to. The Wych Blade was quite a rare version being a pure one that melded with the wielder instead of the more common but still rare as all hell, type that was more of armor and weapon rolled into one with a dash of madness and insanity. Well anyways I took her to the library and gave her a few books to read saying, "These should help you learn common, if you have any problems ask me or Thorn… Nathanial might also be able to help you." I then wandered off to find the leader of the Gaurdsmen.

The good Commissar was drinking a cup of coffee at the front door watching the towns people move about there daily life.

"Hey." He said as I walked up.

"Hey, you can allow your men to move about the city as long as they don't cause a seen." I told him.

Looking at me he asked, "So, basically keep them in check and they can go to a tavern."

"Yeah, that about sums it up; Oh, and here's pay for the fortress." I said as I handed him a rather large bag of gold. I then headed up to my room to meditate and maybe get some more sleep.

As Nathanial wandered around town he found it quite refreshing to not have to maintain a constant vigil on his wards. Thanks to the Daemon… or 'devil' as KenRu had called it he had learned how to construct self maintaining wards that only needed to be peripherally monitored, and best of all where far stronger then anything he could have out up otherwise.

This 'Magic' has amused him and slightly intrigued him, but now that he had learned more about it he found he much preferred it. It did have its disadvantages, such as the fact that probing a mind with magic was a far more prolonged endeavor and the fact that sending telepathic messages was a bother; but the offensive and defensive powers were amazing. With just the basic spells he could be far more effective on the battle field and the few disadvantages he could make up for by using his well honed psyker talents. It also didn't hurt that all his training to hone his will still played a huge role with these new powers.

Nathanial broke from his revere when he realized he was no longer in town. As he looked around he found he was in a clearing near the city but what really struck him was the crystal tower in the center of it. He found he could see a door as if it was cloaked with a weak illusion.

Walking up to the door he found that it was opened. Readying himself he cautiously entered, it was a large room with a pedestal in the middle of it. Upon closer inspection he found it was a guest book. Opening it to a random page he found a name he recognized; Leman Russ.

"AH, you have finally come." Came a voice from the back of the room.

Looking up from the book Nathanial saw a man that was tall and willowy, wearing a pair of brown pants white shirt with an Azure blue great cloak, and on top of all of this he was wearing a pointed wizards hat that had it's point bent.

"Who are you?" Nathanial demanded as he reached for his sword.

"I am Arch-Magus Azure Rodwel, Master of the Crystal Tower; and I have been expecting you for sometime now." The man… this Rodwel said with a flourishing bow.

Warily he asked, "Why where you expecting me?"

Azure stood there pensive for a moment before he said, "A man named Leman Russ came to me some time ago. He requested that I give something to you when you arrived." Walking over to Nathanial, Rodwel pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to him.

Unfolding the parchment, Nathanial found that it was a Warrant of Trade; but unlike other Warrants of Trade this one gave… gave… the owner the rights and privileges of a High Lord of Terra, and was signed by the Emperor and his loyal primarchs.

Looking up at Rodwel he heard him say, "Oh, and there's a message that goes with it. 'Deliver it to the Xeno leading you home.'" With that Rodwel left him standing there to contemplate what had just happened.

After much thought and inner conflict between his loyalties to the Emperor and his inborn hatred for Xenos; he would not disobey the Emperor no matter his distaste it left in his mouth.

As I sat there meditating, I sensed the door open, then close. I felt someone walk over to me… it was female… Elvahn… no Eldar.

As Ellis sat down next to me on the bed I eased my way out of the meditative trance I was in, regaining my hearing, my since of touch, since of smell, and finally my since of sight.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

With a startled yelp she replied, "N-nothing; I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Meditating." I said simply.

With a puzzled look Ellis asked, "What where you trying to see?"

After a moment of thoughtful silence I cryptically replied, "I seek the serenity of the soul."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The surest way to power is self control; the fastest way to power is corruption. I strive for self control in all things." I said as I got up and went over to a jug of water.

As I took a drink of water she asked, "Then can you teach me?" This caught me a little off guard but for some reason I kind of expected it.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." I said as I put me glass down.

For the next two hours I taught her how to meditate on self, soul, control, and power. She learned fast and understood surprisingly well.

As Nathanial walked up the stairs he felt oddly… at peace with what the Emperor willed him to do. On his way back through the town he couldn't stop contemplating that which was set upon him, and in this contemplation he found that this task was indeed the will of the Emperor. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he felt it, to his very soul. He proceeded to the door at the end of the hallway, and knocked.

In a serene and other worldly voice KenRu answered, "Yes?"

Not giving that oddity a second thought Nathanial replied, "I have a message for you… Lord."

After what he assumed was a second of shocked silence KenRu replied, "I see… come in." For some reason he couldn't understand he hesitated, then after reaffirming his purpose opened the door.

Nathanial was hit by a wall of residual power. At first he feared Daemons but then realized it was pure; the power sang of golden prosperity and hope but was thick and dark, as if born from the darkest pits, and shining like the brightest sun.

After this realization he finely, truly understood why the Emperor wanted this Xen… no; this Elf to have the Warrant of Trade.

"What is this message you have for me of good, sir?" KenRu asked in a tone that could only be called playful.

Nathanial kneeled presenting the Warrant of Trade and said, "The Primarch Leman Russ has bid me to give you this token of the Emperor's will."

I found this turn of events very… interesting to say the least. How did his Emperor, know I would get it? It wasn't like things like this hadn't happened before but… well I had never been bound by fates decree and wherever I went fates would change.

Taking the Warrant of Trade I said, "I accept this token, and hope I may repay the trust given to me in kind." As I read the Warrant loose ideas I had, started to come together as a plan.

When I was done reading the Warrant I motioned for Nathanial to sit and asked, "Nathanial, I wish to know of your people. I wish to hear of the Imperium Of Man as well as the other factions." With a nod, Nathanial began.

This town was repulsing and fascinating all at once. Cog could barley comprehend the underlining principals of some of the technology, where as others were little more then clockwork. Then there was magic. Oh, Magic so fascinating somehow it broke every law of physics and yet at the same time was the sole reason they existed.

He didn't know much about the warp but he knew enough to tell the magic was completely different. Where the Warp twisted and violated the materium, Magic kept it together and made it function.

He had been to twelve different stores and read and cataloged every book in them in just less then half a day. But the accomplishment that brought him true pride was the fact that he already mastered all the basic cantrips of the Arcane Arts. This is what led to him out here in the forest wandering around, unlike his fellow Tech-Priests he found something calming about being surrounded by nature, but what truly set him apart was the fact that he kept his emotions. It was Cog's belief that to give up ones emotions was to forsake their humanity.

As Cog wandered deeper into the woods he found some ruins. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the 'ruins' was an abandoned workshop. He slowly approached it and peered inside. The inside of the building was dusty but surprisingly still intact. When he found the door he slowly opened it and stepped inside.

The inside of the workshop was a mess, papers littered everywhere pieces of some machine… maybe spare parts? As he moved about the room gathering up papers and looked them over he found some schematics and a journal; after reading the journal he quickly put it and all the material he could get together and headed back.

Magos Errant Cog of the Adeptus Mechnicus had found the JACKED.

That night it was decided that they would tarry in the Dale lands no longer. The next day was spend collecting supplies, ammo, and extra weapons. During this time Fenris talked with the rest of the Astartes about what they what they would do once they returned to the Imperium. After much argument Nathanial told them about the Warrant which led to more arguing but finely they came to the only conclusion there faith would allow. The Xeno was favored by the Emperor, they would protect him, and it was there DUTY.


End file.
